Hyper Pretty Cure!
Hyper Pretty Cure! Is Usagi's first PreCure series. The season's theme are unity and mythology. Plot *List of Hyper Pretty Cure! Episode A kingdom called Legendia have a prophecy about the Pleiades,the starkeepers that balance world peace. The other kingdom called Discord has plans of taking over the Pleiades as their ruler. This fears the Legendians. Mascots are sent by Concordia to find Pretty Cure,legendary warriors,to find the Pleiades before the Discordians do. The Mascots found a smart girl named Akamenu Aida,an artistic girl named Hanataba Sakura,a sporty girl named Mizuno Minako,a bookworm boy named Tsutsuji Douji,and a young lady popstar named Segawa Hotaru. Together they fight the Discordians and find the Pleiades before its too late. A young boy named Kisekino Mikeru has been following them for a very long time. Development It took long for this to take over Usagi's mind. She has at first made a PreCure series based on Yes PreCure 5 but she was not ver happy about it. She then was taken interest in mythology and use it to make the series. She was planning to make other characters appear like her future Zodiac Signs and the Titans. Characters Cures *Akamenu Aida/Cure Venus **Voiced By:Chiemi Chiba(Jap) Tabitha St. Germain(Eng) **is the main protagonist of the series. She is a smart grade 6 girl who never fails almost all her exams and has the highest IQ of the whole team. Her alter ego is Cure Venus,the warrior of love. Her signature color is red,she has powers over love,and she symbolized by hearts. *Hanataba Sakura/Cure Flora **Voiced By:Ikue Otoni(Jap) Andrea Libman(Eng) **is an artistic,creative grade 6 girl with an open mind. She has a talent for arts and pottery and seems to be "second smart" due to how she gets a line of 8 or 9 in her tests than Aida. Her alter ego is Cure Flora,the warrior of nature. Her signature color is green,she has powers over nature,and is symbolized by flowers. *Mizuno Minako/Cure Siren **Voiced By:Kumiko Watanabe(Jap) Janys Jaud(Eng) **she is the groups sporty girl who has the lowest IQ of them all. She is a grade 6 tomboyish girl who is good at sports but fails mostly in her studies. Her alter ego is Cure Siren,the warrior of the ocean. Her signature color is blue,she has powers over water,and is symbolized by tear drops. *Tsutsuji Douji/Cure Aurai **Voiced by:Marina Inoue(Jap) Cathy Weseluck(Eng) **is the "penboy" of the group who loves to write. He is a grade 5 boy who loves to write stories and is also the school writer. He seems to dream of being a writer or author. His alter ego is the female Cure Aurai,the warrior of the sky. Her/his theme color is purple,she has powers over wind,and is symbolized by feathers. *Segawa Hotaru/Cure Flash **Voiced by:Nami Miyahara(Jap) Anna Cummer(Eng) **is a child actress and also a popstar. She is known as "Firefly" by American fans in the series. Even thou she is famous this doesn't spoil her. Her alter ego is Cure Flash,the warrior of energy. Her theme color is orange,she has powers over lightning. She is symbolized by bolts. *Utano Elisa/Cure Adarna **is a Pretty Cure before who und and gentle. She was injured after a battle. Elisa is a great singer and says that singing is her passion. Her alter ego is Cure Adarna,the warrior of songs. Her theme color is pink,she has powers over sound,and is symbolized by notes. *Kisekino Taiyo/Cure Phoenix **see Darkara Phoenexa for more. Taiyo is kind and hard-working girl who loves cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Phoenix,the warrior of fire. Her theme color is yellow,she is symbolized by triangles and has powers over fire Mascots *Mythiry/Todo Momoko **Voiced by:Megumi Nakajima(Jap) Ariel Winter(Eng) **is Aida's mascot. She loves fashion and dreams to be a fashion designer as a human. She attends school as a grade 3 girl. She is based on myths. *Morary/Harune Mirai **Voiced by:Megumi Han(Jap) Shannon Chan-Kent(Eng) **is Sakura's mascot. She loves plants and dreams to be a botanist. She seems to be homeschooled by the Hanataba family. She is based on the moral of the story. *Majiry/Asuka Mahou **Voiced by:Haruka Tomatsu(Jap) Chiara Nazami(Eng) **is Minako's mascot. She loves animals and dreams to be a zoologist. She attends school as a grade 3 girl. She is based on the magic of the story. *Fabiry/Koizumi Romoko **Voiced by:Kumiko Watanabe(Jap) Erin Matthews(Eng) **is Douji's mascot. He seems to have a simple dream,being a teacher along with Aida. He attends a different school along with Royary. He is based on fables. *Royary/Yumeno Korona **is Hotaru's mascot. Royary is kind,meek and wise. A running gag during the series is that when an occassion occured she mostly isn't invited on purpose or forgoten by the others. She is based on the characters in a story since the world royal is relating to kings,dukes,etc who are characters of a story. *Mirakury/Kisekino Mikeru *Harmony/Utano Wataru Pleiades *Alcyone **the leader of Pleiades. She is very persistent when it comes to responsibility. *Sterope *Celaeno *Electra *Maia *Merope *Taygete Discord Kingdom *Warfare *Darkara Phoenexa *Deimos *Moros *Eris *Phobos *Lucifer *Sensobot-the series' main monster created from peoples disagreements. Inner Circle *Akamenu Aiko **is Aida's younger sister. She knows Pretty Cure's identity and helps them by giving advices even thou she is still grade 3. She is also the smartest one of her class. *Hojokawa Jullianna **one of the cures classmates. She and her brother know Pretty Cure's identity. She seems to be low spirited at first and is sometimes mistaken for Cure Venus as Cure Aphrodite. *Hojokawa Carlo **one of the cures classmates. Like his sister he knows Pretty Cures identity and is an annoying rival to Aida who mostly takes Aida's harmonious side away ending them up fighting each other. *Akamenu Mana/Cure Aphrodite **is Aida's mom and the cures mentor. She is a Pretty Cure before. Her alter ego is Cure Aphrodite. *Akamenu Isabe **is Aida's father. He is also the first person to know her mothers identity when they are younger. Items *Legend Lockett *Legend Keys *Secret Items *Legend Book Locations *Booker Town-the main setting of the series. *Legendia Kimgdom *Discord Kingdom Sequel A planned sequel,Hyper Pretty Cure!Horoscope,is about meeting the Zodiac Stars and the Titans. Color Paradise!PreCure is a huge spinoff to the series. It occured three years after Hyper Pretty Cure! Where the main character,Akagawa Kenna,plans to be a Pretty Cure herself to show her friends that they can be a Pretty Cure. Sweet Treat!PreCure is another spinoff to the series. It happened one year after Color Paradise!PreCure. Music There are four pieces of songs in the series. The first opening "Lets Go★Hyper PreCure",the first ending "PreCure♥Library",the second opening "DokiDoki♣Hyper PreCure",and the second ending "Wonderful PreCure★Study Time". Trivia *This is Usagi's first series * Each cure resembles a Greek or Roman mythological figure * The series is somehow a mixture of most animated and anime's that Usagi know * Each Cure resembles a cure of the original series:Akamenu Aida=Aida Mana,Hanataba Sakura=Mishou Mai,Mizuno Minako=Hojo Hibiki,Tsutsuji Douji=Akimoto Komachi(sorry if I spelled her surname wrong),Segawa Hotaru=Kenzaki Makoto,Utano Elisa=Oomori Yuko,Kisekino Taiyo=Hikawa Maria,Tsukino Yoru=Tsukikage Yuri,Hanakawa Bara=Haruno Haruka,Kurozora Shekinah=Amanogawa Kirara * The series has its own wikia * Some characters are voiced by VA's of the original series ** Each also has an English VA * Tsustuji Douji is not the only male character who can transform into a PreCure,Warary from the planned sequel will be a cure named,Cure Mercury,the warrior of messages * This is the only series to have clique which Aida called it their Inner Circle * Segawa Hotaru is named after a scrapped character from Usagi's first cancelled series,Lets Go!Color PreCure which is a fanon spinoff to the series Yes!PreCure 5. *Royary/Korona being forgoten is similar to how Aono Manaka,a character from Usagi's crossover series,is being forgoten by her friends during rare and special occassions. **Another point on how Royary/Korona is similar to Manaka is that both enjoy playing the piano that many of the characters(of both fan-series') think is a little boring. *Ironically,most of the Cure's attacks are based on mostly dangerous and deadly actions while the series' main motif is unity. Category:Fan Series Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa